The Breakfast Club
by BadBoyLoverrr
Summary: Basically The Breakfast Club but using the Kickin It characters! Jerry Martinez is the bad boy, the criminal. whilst in detention he harasses the group, learns secrets about them all and maybe finds love? Read to find out! Kim/Jerry Jack/Sloane
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this will be my short story involving the Kickin It crew as The Breakfast Club. I will also be including Sloane (Kelli Berglund) from the episode "The New Girl" season 3 episode 12 because she is amazing. Enjoy!**

**Kim Crawford – The Princess**

**Jerry Martinez – Criminal**

**Jack Brewer – Jock**

**Milton Krupnick – Nerd**

**Sloane Jennings – Mute**

Kimberly Crawford's dad pulled her up to the school

"Why can't you get me out of this?" she asked.

"Sweetheart you can't just go shopping in the middle of the school day" her father replied. Kim sighed.

"Whatever" she huffed. She grabbed her lunch before leaving the car with a flounce.

Milton Krupnick's mother pulled up to the school and stopped the car with a screech.

"This better be the last time this will happen Milton" she growled. Milton nodded.

"Try and study whilst you're there. Get something good out of this" she growled again before handing Milton his lunch. He got out of the car quickly.

"I screwed around, but I never got caught" Jack Brewer's father scolded his son.

"I get it, Mum already told me" Jack protested.

"Do you want to get kicked off the team? Not get accepted to college? Because they won't take some kid who's a discipline case" his father continued.

"Fine dad" Jack said before leaving the car to enter the school.

Sloane Jennings family pulled up. She got out of the car, and as she went to say goodbye they drove off.

"Fuck you" she hissed almost silently.

And lastly Jerome "Jerry" Martinez walked up to the school as if he owned the place. Not a care in the world. Long coat blowing in the wind he made himself look like the criminal he was.

The 5 teens entered the library or what would be the detention room for them for the day. Rudy Gillespie entered the room ready to deal with the 5 teens.

He saw Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer sat near each other, Jerry Martinez at the table behind, Milton Krupnick at the table next to them and at the back, on her own, sat Sloane Jennings. Jerry has his feet up on a seat he had pulled up.

"It is now 7:06, you have exactly 8 hours and 54 minutes to think about what you've all done" he said harshly.

"You may not talk, you may not move seats" he said glancing over the 5 teens. He approached Jerry.

"And you" he said pulling the chair out from under Jerry's feet "may not sleep".

"I want each of you to write an essay, no less than 1000 words on whom you each think you are" he informed them all. He slapped a piece of paper in front of each teen, before returning to the front of the room.

"My office is right across the hall, so I can see and hear everything you say and do. No one shuts that door. Any questions?" he asked them all. Jerry raised his hand slightly before speaking.

"Does your daddy know you wear his clothes?" he asked. Rudy was used to Jerry's snarky comments.

"I'll tell you the answer to that, next Saturday" he said giving Jerry another detention. He gave the teens one more glance before leaving the room.

The teens sat in silence except for Milton who was muttering to himself.

"Who am I, who am i?" he muttered. Then he put his pen in his mouth.

"I'm a walrus" he joked to himself. He sat like that before realising Jerry was looking at him. He quickly took the pen out of his mouth and continued working. Jerry shrugged his large coat off and then his large jacket. Feeling the awkward tension in the room Milton quickly said

"This is the shits right?" Jerry just gave him a look before returning his attention to Kim and Jack.

"Oh shit, what do we do if we have to take a piss?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up" Kim retaliated.

"Oh princess has a temper" Jerry quickly said.

"Leave her alone" Jack quickly defended.

"Oh I see how it is. Boyfriend, girlfriend aren't you? He's one of the many boys you sleep with isn't he princess" Jerry said standing up.

"Go to hell" Kim hissed. Jerry walked over to Kim and Jack's table and leaned against the railing next to their table.

"Should we shut the door?" Jerry said whilst smirking at the pair in front of him.

"You heard Mr Gillespie. We aren't supposed to shut the door" Kim said. Jerry smirked at her.

"Do I look like I listen to _Mr Gillespie_?" he asked. Kim shrugged. Jerry walked over to the door, undid some screws and watched the door close shut. The group all held their breaths waiting for Mr Gillespie to come out of his office and tell them off for shutting the door. It never came.

"See he didn't even leave his office" Jerry said. He then walked over to sit on Sloane's table.

"You know I've seen you around school" he hissed to her. She didn't even flinch. She started to bite her finger nails.

"You know if you keep doing that, you'll eat your hand off" he said before sitting on the seat next to Milton.

"What's your deal? Why are you hear nerd?" he asked.

"Don't call him that" Jack defended.

"As if you and your buddies don't call him it behind his back anyway" Jerry countered before turning back to Milton.

"So why are you here?" he asked again. Milton shrugged.

"No real reason" he replied quietly. Jerry gave him a questioning look, but said nothing.

He walked back over to Jack and Kim's table.

"So little cheerleader, are you a virgin?" he asked. Kim looked at him.

"Why would you ask that?" she questioned.

"Uh uh I asked you a question first" Jerry said.

"So are you?" he asked again.

"Go to hell" Kim hissed again.

"See you there princess" he replied.

The library doors slammed open.

"Who shut the library doors?" he said stalking into the room.

Everyone kept quiet shockingly.

"Who took the screw?" he asked.

"It could have fallen out?" Jerry said. He had hidden the screw in his pocket.

"Don't be cocky with me Martinez" Rudy said glaring at the teen.

"Now who took the screw?" he asked again.

"Screws do fall out all of the time" Jerry repeated. Milton piped up.

"It's true sir. And that is an old door" he said. Rudy looked at Milton.

"Fine" he said. He grabbed a chair and wedged it against the door.

"Sir that chair is not strong enough to hold that door" Jack said. Rudy ignored him and put the chair in front of the door. As predicted the door slammed shut.

"Fine, but if I hear a word from any of you it will another Saturday detention" he warned. He looked at Jerry.

"Anything to say Martinez?" Jerry looked hard at Rudy.

"Word" he said.

"I'll see you next week" Rudy said.

"Sorry sir, gonna need to check my calendar" Jerry retorted.

"Another Saturday" Rudy yelled.

"Boohoo" Jerry said.

"ANOTHER SATURDAY" Rudy yelled.

"S-"

"Stop" Kim hissed. Jerry looked at her. She looked genuinely sincere.

"Anything else?" Rudy asked again. As much as it killed Jerry, this time he stayed silent.

**So that's the first chapter of The Breakfast Club. If you liked and want me to continue then please review and tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is Chapter 2. I'm sorry if any of you don't like me including Sloane as her character was only in Kickin it for 1 episode, but I loved her character and wanted to use her.**

"Why did you stick up for me?" Jerry asked turning to Milton. He turned slightly red.

"Because I didn't want Mr Gillespie to keep yelling" Milton replied quickly.

"Bullshit" Jerry hissed under his breath. He headed over to Jack and Kim's table.

"Why did you tell me to stop princess?" he asked. Kim glared at him.

"You were being stupid" she hissed.

"So? That shouldn't bother you" he said cockily.

"It was annoying, hearing your stupid argument" she replied. He looked at her, studying her before turning away.

"So what should we do for the time left?" he asked the group, addressing no one in particular.

"Sit quietly and write our essays" Milton suggested.

"I don't like that idea. Anymore?" Jerry asked. He then smirked and looked at Jack.

"Let's get the Princess impregnated" he said. Kim screamed slightly.

"Excuse me?" she said standing up.

"Don't talk about her like that" Jack said angrily.

"Aw sticking up for your fuck buddy" Jerry mocked.

"No sticking up for my friend" Jack retorted.

"What you gonna do about it?" Jerry asked.

"I will hurt you" Jack replied angrily.

"Oh no some skate rat jock is gonna hurt me. Someone save me" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Some skate rat jock that has been taking karate for 6 years" Jack said standing up defensively. Jerry didn't flinch. Jack went to punch Jerry but Jerry quickly dodged out of the way by moving to the side.

"Try again" he said. Jack went to punch him again. Jerry dodged again.

"Again?" Jerry said with a smirk. He tried again and missed.

"Living in the house I do, if you don't know how to dodge, you get bruised" Jerry said.

Jack went for a punch and anticipated Jerry's dodges. As Jerry moved to the side, Jack swung his other fist around and punched Jerry in the chest. Jerry fell down.

"Bastard" Jack spat and went to sit back down.

"You should be glad I'm not fighting back" Jerry said standing up.

"Oh no what you going to do?" Jack said.

"I would kill you" Jerry said with a shrug.

"Don't try and be tough. You wouldn't have the balls to kill someone" Jack said. Jerry smirked and reached into his boot. He produced a pocket knife.

"This may be small but a stab of this to your chest and" Jerry motioned his hand over his neck.

"No more Jackie"

"Go on then" Jack said bravely standing back up.

"Jack there's a line between bravery and stupidness" Kim said grabbing his arm. He shrugged her off.

"I won't do it" Jerry said.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

"Too much hassle. I kill you, your parents sue me, I go to prison all of that shit" Jerry said.

"That's the reason? Not that you would be guilty?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"I know, almost like I don't have a guilty conscience for much isn't it Princess" Jerry said with a smile.

"You know you do. You are just hiding it behind a bad boy façade" Jack commented.

"Am I?" Jerry said.

"Clearly. And anything you have done, you only did to keep your reputation. Not for good intentions" Jack said.

"Really? Is that what you think?" Jerry asked. Jack nodded.

"Here's something for good intentions. Remember that time I missed school for weeks and then came in with a broken arm and fractured jaw? I was in a bar fight" Jerry said but was cut off by Jack.

"That's what I mean" he said. Jerry put a finger up sh-ing Jack.

"Was I finished? I was in a bar fight protecting my little sister. Some guy tried to drag her off to probably rape her so I punched him. He fought back" Jerry said. Kim gasped.

"Is that good enough intentions for you?" Jerry asked before storming off. Everyone looked at Jack. For the first time that day Sloane spoke.

"You shouldn't have said anything" she said. Everyone looked at her, so she hid her face back under her hair.

"I guess not" Jack said.

**Please review if you liked and I'll update again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For anyone who doesn't know a mute is someone who refrains from speaking.**

No one said anything after Jerry walked away. Milton tried to continue with his essay but struggled.

"Um guys not to be annoying but what have you written on your essays?" he asked everyone. They all gave him looks.

"You haven't written your essays have you?" he said. Kim and Jack shook their heads.

"Have you written anything?" he said facing Sloane. She eyed Milton.

"I've written my name. I bet none of you know it" she said. She looked at Jack, Kim and Milton.

"Didn't think so"

"Sloane Jennings" Jack said.

"How do you know her name?" Kim asked.

"I just do" Jack replied. Kim shrugged.

Jerry walked back over.

"Jerry man I'm sorry. I didn't know" Jack said sheepishly.

"Yeh you didn't. So keep yourself out of my business and we won't have a problem" Jerry said.

"I'm trying to give you an apology. Don't have to be a jackass" Jack said. Jerry shrugged.

"Whatever man" he said. He sat back in his seat again.

**~~~1 hour later~~~**

The 5 kids in the room had collapsed on their desks from boredom. No one was speaking, because of the awkward tension.

Rudy entered the room.

"How are all of your essays coming along?" he said.

No one said anything.

"I expect them to be done by the end of the day" he said. He looked over all of the unmoving teenagers and wondered if they were asleep.

"HEY" he yelled. Everyone's head shot up.

"Who needs to use the toilet?" he asked. The 5 teens raised their arms.

"You have 5 minutes" he said. Everyone stood up. They all exited the library and walked towards the toilets. Luckily the boys and girls were next to each other. Jack, Milton and Sloane entered. Kim stayed leaning against the lockers. Jerry approached her.

"Aren't you going in princess?" Jerry asked Kim.

"I don't actually have to go. I just wanted to leave the stuffy library" she said.

"Oh wow, I didn't know someone so pristine could like so easily" he taunted.

"I'm not pristine" she said. Jerry reached up to move her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Kim gasped.

"What are you doing?" she said. Jerry smiled.

"Looking at your ear-rings. Are they real diamonds?" he questioned. Kim looked down and gave a small nod.

"Like I said. Pristine. You have the best of everything. Most people wouldn't wear diamond except to an important event but you wear them to a Saturday detention" Jerry said. He moved his hand away from Kim's face. He leaned towards her slightly.

"What did you think I was doing princess" he said. Kim looked up at him.

"What?"

"When I moved your hair. Did you think I was going to kiss you?" he said. Kim shook her head.

"Of course not-" she was cut off by Jerry placing his lips over hers for a second before pulling away. Kim stood where she was, frozen, even after he pulled away.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Jerry said and walked away with a smirk. Jack, Milton and Sloane all came out from the bathroom moments later. Jack walked over to Kim.

"Are you alright? You looked flushed" he questioned. Kim's eyes flickered over to Jerry and saw he was watching them.

"I'm fine" she said and started walking back to the library. Milton caught up with Kim.

"I saw you. And Jerry" he said.

"Don't say a word" she hissed, not looking at him.

"Did you enjoy kissing him?" he asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"Did you enjoy kissing him?" Milton repeated.

"I-um"

"Actually you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to" Milton said.

"Thanks" Kim said. The group all returned to the library, ready for more hours of boredom.

If only they all knew how un-boring there next few hours would be.


	4. Chapter 4

The 5 teens entered the library.

"4 minutes and 52 seconds" Rudy said showing everyone his watch.

"Woohoo we were under 5 minutes" Jerry said. The 5 teens returned to their seats.

"I'm still watching you all. Especially you Martinez" Rudy said before leaving. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Especially you Martinez. Well don't I feel loved" Jerry mocked Rudy.

"That's one of your problems. You always mock and diss the teachers" Jack said.

"They make me so tense. I can't help it" Jerry whined.

"You're being sarcastic" Sloane said. Jerry turned to face her.

"Well done sunshine" he said.

"Speaking of tense; anyone want to loosen up?" he asked. Everyone gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Milton asked.

"I'm saying I'm going to go to my locker, collect a small "package" and loosen up a bit. Feel free to join" he said. He hopped off of the desk. Milton followed.

"Really nerd?" Jerry asked. Milton nodded.

"Jerry you shouldn't collect your "package". You'll get us all in trouble" Jack said standing up.

"I'm going to collect it, whether you want me to or not Brewer" Jerry said. Jack started following Jerry out of the room.

"I'll make sure you don't screw up. Come on Kim" Jack said. Kim stood up and followed Jack, but keeping her distance from Jerry. Sloane followed the 4. Jerry got to the door and looked out. He couldn't see Rudy so he motioned for everyone to go. Everyone ran out of the room.

"Where's your locker?" Milton asked.

"12S" Jerry said. Everyone sighed.

"That's on the other side of the school" Milton gasped.

"Feels good being bad" Jerry whispered to Milton. He didn't notice the faint blush growing on Milton's cheeks. Milton dropped back slightly and walked with Jack and Kim. Sloane stood behind the three of them.

"How did you know Sloane's name?" Kim asked Jack.

"Just because I don't hang out with her, doesn't mean I don't know her name" Jack said.

"Oh" Kim sighed, feeling guilty that she didn't know Sloane's name.

Sloane was listening in to the conversation.

She was surprised when Jack said he knew her name. No one knew her name. She was a loner. A mute. No one paid attention to her ever.

She was used to people ignoring her. People like Kim. Pretty. Popular. Cheerleaders.

She sped up to stand with Jack, Kim and Milton. Kim and Milton noticed but said nothing.

"Hey Sloane" Jack said. She almost smiled at him. Almost.

"You knew my name" Sloane said.

"Yeh" Jack agreed, not sure what to say to her.

Jerry then slowed and stood between Kim and Milton.

He knew Kim was trying to avoid him because of the kiss. And he knew Milton saw the kiss.

"So Kim, up for another smooch session" Jerry whispered, looking down at Kim. She glared at him.

"There was no smooch session" Kim hissed back.

"Really? Because I seem to remember I placed my lips on yours and your mouth parted slightly in a cute gasp" Jerry said. Kim looked away from him.

"Admit you enjoyed it" Jerry hissed.

"I didn't enjoy it" she whispered.

"Funny, I know someone who would have" Jerry said.

Kim wondered what he meant. Sloane would not have enjoyed Jerry kissing her.

"Why would Sloane-"

"I may not have been talking about Sloane princess" Jerry said. Kim gasped.

He couldn't have been talking about Jack or Milton could he?

As Kim was going to say something Jerry stopped everyone.

"Here's my locker" he said. It was clear that this was Jerry's locker as the front of his locker said

"Open and you die"

"Creative" Kim snorted.

He put in his combination and then put his arms out pushing everyone back slightly. When he opened his locker, a razor sharp blade dropped down.

"My warning wasn't a joke" Jerry said. Everyone looked down at the blade. If any of them had put their hands in and the blade dropped, they would have lost their hands.

Jerry placed his hands in the locker and grabbed a small bag, stuffed in the back. It was wrapped up in 3 layers.

"Now we have it can we just go" Jack said. The 5 students all turned around ready to walk back down the corridor when they heard whistling.

"It's Mr Gilllespie" Milton hissed.

"Run" Jack said. The 5 kids turned and ran the opposite way. They turned corners, down new corridors and by classrooms.

"I think it would be quicker if we ran through the Spanish block" Jack said. Jerry shook his head.

"No we have to pass by the science rooms. We will be back to the library sooner" Jerry said.

"I'm going by the Spanish block" Jack said and turned to run. Kim followed him, followed by Milton.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Jerry said to Sloane. She shrugged and ran after Jack, Kim and Milton. Jerry reluctantly followed.

They all ran through the corridors, past the Spanish block. As they turned a corner they ran straight into a gate.

"Since when do they block corridors off on a Saturday?" Jack said.

"I already knew that Jack ass" Jerry said. He smirked, knowing he was right.

"What do we do? Mr Gillespie is sure to find us now" Kim said. Jerry looked at the 4 people in front of him.

"No he's not" Jerry said and shoved the package down Milton's trousers.

"What?" Milton asked.

"He isn't going to check your trousers. Now all of you go to the library. I'll distract Gillespie" he said and took off running. He ran down the halls singing random songs and ripping posters off of the wall.

Rudy heard the noise and started trying to find where it was.

"We will, we will ROCK YOU" Jerry yelled. He then went to the gym and started aiming basketballs into the hoop.

When he heard footsteps coming he ran again. He figured he had given enough time for the others to get to the library. He ran to the library. He slammed open the doors ad ran to his seat.

"Jerry" Kim said.

"Yes" he replied with a smile.

"How didn't you get caught?" she asked.

"I just didn't and I don't plan on it, so when Gillespie gets here all of you have to act cool" Jerry hissed. Everyone nodded.

**I loved this scene, showing Jerry's criminal side. **

**Everyone please give your reviews if you want me to update again. **


End file.
